Le Vote des Enfers
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS 9.10] Un vote entre deux candidats qui postulent au titre honorable de monarque des Enfers, un journal pour les démons, et une interview donnée par Crowley? Que se passe-t-il donc en Enfer?


**Hello! Je continue sur ma lancée d'OS sur l'épisode 9.10, donc attention à vous, SPOILERS A L'HORIZON! Cette fois, il s'agit de la suite de l'épisode que j'ai imaginé, c'est entre Abaddon et Crowley (:**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Ruminations et cris terrifiants étaient les deux mots principaux auxquels pensaient tous les démons lorsqu'ils osaient s'aventurer dans la pièce principale de leur refuge. Et folle était le mot qu'ils avaient à la bouche lorsqu'ils apercevaient l'actuelle dirigeante des Enfers. Abaddon, se nommait-elle. Connue dans les troupes pour être plus cruelle qu'Alastair et plus intelligente qu'Azazel, et connue chez les emplumés sous le fabuleux nom d'ange des abysses. Abaddon la Terrible faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, les flammes de la cheminée grondant quand elle passait devant elles, les cheveux roux courant derrière elle lorsqu'elle marchait rapidement.

A chaque contemplation, les démons prenaient peur et se hâtaient de retourner à leurs occupations morbides. En ce moment, la plupart de prenait de passion pour la politique. Ceux qui étaient pris en flagrant délit de débat politique finissaient sauvagement anéantis par le chevalier de l'Enfer vaincu par la haine.

Abaddon ruminait et fulminait à tel point que le ciel s'assombrit au-dessus de ses terres. La foudre accompagnait sa colère, telle une amie fidèle. Sa Grâce aussi sombre que le Tartare grec menaçait d'exploser. Pour se redonner contenance, la reine de l'Enfer serrait les poings sur ses paumes, les baignant dans le sang quand ses ongles transperçaient sa chair.

Crowley, encore et toujours Crowley ! Lui, le seul, l'unique Crowley, le démon traitre et le roi des enfers le plus pourri que l'univers aurait pu connaitre, lui, continuait de l'enquiquiner ! Il faisait retarder son couronnement de reine légitime des Enfers. De rage, Abaddon fit exploser un tableau qui trônait sagement sur l'un des murs couverts de sang frais. Le sang d'un hôte de démon, bien sûr.

Perdue dans sa rage, la rousse ne prêta aucune attention aux idiots de démons qui passaient par là et qui rebroussaient chemin en voyant leur reine en colère. Un démon en colère, ce n'était pas un démon à croiser, mais Abaddon en colère, ça voulait dire 'ne cherchez pas, vous allez mourir avant d'avoir pu fuir'. La pauvre Cecily, un démon capable de traquer tout ce qu'elle voulait, en avait fait les frais quelques heures auparavant. Tout ça par la faute de Crowley, évidemment ! Encore et toujours là, comme d'habitude. Il était si bien en démon des croisements, pourquoi lui avoir laissé un trône qu'il ne méritait pas ?!

Abaddon serra encore les poings, puis vint s'asseoir sur son divan préféré, celui qui n'était pas tâché de sang démoniaque, celui qui ne tâcherait pas ses beaux vêtements plus modernes. Du cuir, c'était beau le cuir. C'était son style. Elle songea même un instant qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu avoir d'autres cheveux. Ceux-là lui allaient comme un gant. Des cheveux roux et bouclés qui symbolisaient sa fureur et son indestructibilité.

Un journal apparut dans ses mains après qu'elle y ait fait appel. Un journal que les démons s'amusaient à faire pour se prévenir des ragots. Pas si idiot si la reine voulait espionner ses 'fidèles' sans que personne ne le remarque. Aucun démon n'était assez futé pour comprendre que le fameux journal de potins pouvait tomber entre ses mains.

S'attendant à voir des moqueries sur quelques démons particuliers, Abaddon se figea lorsque le titre et une image lui apparut devant les yeux.

-QUOI ?! hurla-t-elle, déchainant la foudre sur le refuge.

Sa rage doubla en quelques instants. Elle eut peine à se contrôler. Mais un chevalier de l'enfer n'avait d'ordinaire pas à se contrôler. Un chevalier de l'enfer, ça exécutait des ordres, et ça exécutait des humains et des anges. Le journal faillit brûler sous le regard incendiaire de la rousse. Ce fut pourtant un tableau qui reçut l'allumette destructrice. Il s'envola en fumée sans que la reine n'y prêta attention.

-Qu'ont-ils osé marquer ?! fulmina-t-elle, reprenant vivement le bout de papier qui chauffait au contact de sa peau.

Le titre de la première page, bien visible, faillit la replonger immédiatement dans la haine qui vibrait dans son beau corps.

**« UN VOTE EN ENFER, LA POLITIQUE AUX DEMONS »**

Les espèces de sales traitres, ils osaient évoquer la politique dans SON royaume rempli de terreur et de cruauté ?! Abaddon se retint d'appeler une nouvelle fois la foudre, et se rassit en ruminant encore plus. Elle dut y mettre toute sa force pour se contrôler lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'AFFREUSE image qu'elle vit. Elle et lui, cet imbécile de Crowley, se faisant face et se souriant, et au milieu, à ce satané de milieu, il y avait…il y avait un CŒUR ?!

Les démons qui avaient encore le courage de passer par la pièce principale entendirent un hurlement féminin qui devait vouloir exprimer la haine de la maîtresse de maison. Un hurlement en énochian.

Faisant tous les efforts lui étant possibles pour se calmer, Abaddon tourna vite la page et commença la lecture du navet qu'elle avait dans ses mains tremblantes de fureur.

« _Très tard ce mardi, en l'année 2014, l'année que les démons attendaient tous avec impatience, l'Enfer a changé ses règles d'élection après une tumultueuse et magnifique confrontation entre deux candidats à la royauté. Chacun se prétend souverain et légitime de l'être, la guerre va-t-elle arriver ?  
Nos reporters, Jacky et Chan, dans les corps de deux journalistes pas mal fichus, ont tâté le terrain et ont réussi à obtenir une interview du célèbre (et sexy) Crowley, que l'on surnomme aussi le 'Roi des Enfers' ou 'Sexy Boy à la cravate bien choisie'. Voici une photo de notre premier candidat, Mr Crowley (le Sexy aux Beaux yeux) »_

Abaddon regarda ladite photo avec une rage non contenue. Alors tous les démons savaient ce qui s'était passé ? Non, impossible. Crowley ne donnerait même pas d'interview ! Et Jacky et Chan, qui étaient-ce ? Etaient-ce des démons qu'elle connaissait ? La reine en douta fortement sur le coup, mais elle se promit de punir gracieusement le fou qui avait pondu ce bout de papier hideux.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'écorcher la photo de son rival, elle reprit avec un peu plus de calme sa lecture en souhaitant qu'on lui annonce la mort du crétin qui l'énervait le plus au monde.

« _Jacky et Chan : Alors Mr Crowley, il parait que vous voulez réformer l'Enfer ? Comment allez-vous faire, nous vous écoutons !_

_666 : Alors déjà, avant de tout vous dire, je tiens à vous signifier que j'ai compris à quoi se référençaient vos noms, et franchement, je ne vous conseille pas de regarder ces films minables. Jacky Chan, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Ensuite, sachez, mes chers démons que j'aime malgré les apparences, que ce n'est pas une réforme que je propose à l'Enfer. C'est le choix de choisir qui sera celui qui dirige notre monde adoré aux douces lumières éteintes et aux cris désespérés jouissifs._

_Jacky et Chan : Le roi des Enfers n'aime pas Jacky Chan ? On prend note ! Expliquez-nous comment vous comptez donner le choix à notre communauté, Mr Crowley (le Sexy)_

_666 : Arrêtez de dire que je suis sexy, bordel de dieu ! Oh pardon, on est sur une interview…je disais donc que je sais que je suis sexy, mais que ce n'est pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits ! (sauf sur celui d'Abaddon, nous murmure-t-il discrètement avec un clin d'œil) »_

Une seule chose vint sur le visage de ladite Abaddon : ce fut une véritable grimace de dégoût. Ce gnome osait dire qu'il était sexy ? Beurk ! Quoique…

_« 666 : Les Enfers ont trop souvent connus des rois nullissimes qui ne les laissaient pas se faire plaisir avec quelques âmes de plus pour eux. Avec Lulu du Matin, ils n'ont jamais pu avoir de liberté. Vous vous souvenez de l'époque, les gars ? Celle où votre prétendu roi vous tuait d'un seul regard JUSTE parce que vous matiez une gonzesse ?! Moi je dis non à ce genre de choses ! Nous sommes vicieux, faut bien se l'avouer, mais on a aussi droit à une certaine liberté, et c'est pour cela que je propose dès aujourd'hui que notre royaume préféré retrouve sa splendeur avec une politique nouvelle ! Des élections pour élire le souverain, ou la souveraine, des Enfers. Des élections non-truquées et honnêtes. _

_Jacky et Chan : Honnêtes ?! (les reporters sont surpris, nous ont-il dit)_

_666 : Mais oui les garçons, honnêtes ! Pour une fois ! Un peu d'honnêteté chez les démons, c'est pas mal venu ça ?! Alors Abby et moi avons eu une très charmante conversation, où j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé qu'elle était ravissante et tout à fait délicieuse…et nous avons fini par accepter une décision commune ! Abby accepte que nous fassions une campagne et que nous nous comportions comme si nous étions dans la politique._

_Jacky et Chan : Abby ? Abaddon ? Joli surnom, nous l'empruntons ! Vous dîtes que votre rivale colérique (ce qui la rend sexy elle aussi) a accepté de se soumettre à la politique humaine ?_

_666 : Parfaitement ! Malheureusement, elle était trop en colère pour que l'on se donne un baiser d'amitié (avec la langue et tout comme il se doit !) donc nous nous sommes quittés un peu refroidis, et surtout parce qu'elle allait essayer de me tuer si je ne disparaissais pas. _

_Jacky et Chan : Et qu'est-ce que vous feriez pour votre campagne ? Vous avez un slogan ? Vous avez des paroles envers votre rivale et seule autre candidate au poste de monarque des Enfers ?_

_666 : A Abby chérie que j'apprécie de plus en plus, oui, j'ai un petit message ! Tu sais chérie, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être en guerre. On pourrait même se marier et régner sur l'Enfer ! Mais comme je suis déjà marié à l'ex reine du Paradis, et aussi à quelques dizaines de démones et un ou deux humains, je ne crois pas qu'un mariage serait raisonnable, finalement…alors au public, je vais ajouter : VOTEZ POUR CROWLEY ! Je vous garantis un max de libertés, la bouffe et l'amusement gratuits, et une place assurée dans mes rangs ! VOTEZ POUR MOI MES AMOURS ! »_

Le reste du journal tomba en fumée dès la fin de la phrase. Abaddon ne se retint plus, et déchaina les éclairs du ciel sur tout ce qui bougeait. Les voitures qui passaient dans le coin explosèrent, et les passants, y compris démons ou humains, se retrouvèrent presque tous avec les yeux crevés, le signe qu'un ange passait dans le coin.

-Crowley, je vais te…très bien, saloperie de démon, tu auras ta politique. Et quand tu verras que tu auras échoué, tu comprendras que tu n'auras plus d'autre solution. Je te torturerais pour l'éternité, Crowley. Les démons n'ont AUCUNE POLITIQUE ! Ils n'ont que MOI comme maitre, moi et PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! C'est la guerre, Crowley.

La _guerre_.

* * *

**VOTEZ POUR LES ENFERS!  
**

**Tapez 1 pour Crowley**

**Tapez 2 pour Abaddon**

**Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez commenter l'OS et voter (:  
**


End file.
